


Eggnog

by Wargurl83



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Eggnog, Gen, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: Cas doesn't like eggnog, and Charlie takes it on herself to find the perfect eggnog for him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NotFunnyDean's SPN Advent Calendar.

Charlie’s Holiday Party is in full swing, with the booze, ‘nog, and weed flowing freely. Dean’s got a glass of spiked eggnog in his hand, and he flops down on the couch next to the hostess.

“Charlie, can I please have the recipe for the eggnog?” He’s been trying to get it out of her for years, but so far, she’s yet to break.

“Nope, sorry, handmaiden. It’s a family secret and only passed along to the blood-related.”

Dean whines and buries his nose in her shoulder. “But Charlie, you know that family-”

“-Doesn’t end in blood, I know Dean, but thems the rules.”

Dean rolls away from her and sits up so he can take a drink of the concoction in his hand. “Oh well, can’t blame me for trying. One of these days I’m going to get it out of you.”

Cas wanders into the living room, a glass of punch in his hand. “Get what out of who, Dean?” He sits down on the couch next to Dean, creating a Dean sandwich.

“Char’s recipe for her eggnog. It’s the best eggnog ever!”

Cas’ nose wrinkles as he takes in the drink Dean’s holding. “Eh, I’ve honestly never cared for the stuff.”

Two heads slowly turn in Cas’ direction; identical incredulous looks on their faces. “Come again?” Dean asks.

Cas shrugs. “I’ve had it a few times over the years, but it just doesn’t do it for me. There’s something about it that I just don’t like.”

“Have you at least tried mine?” Charlie asks.

Cas looks down and flushes. “Well, no. But yours already has alcohol in it, and you know I don’t drink.”

“OK, that’s fair. But dude, really? You don’t like eggnog?”

Cas shakes his head. “No. Usually, by the time I get to it, it’s already mixed with alcohol, but even then, there’s just… something about it.” Cas cocks his head to the side. “I think more than anything; it’s the taste. The thickness of the drink doesn’t bother me. After all, I love a good boiled custard.”

Dean blanches. “Yeah, I can’t help you there, I don’t like boiled custard.”

Charlie hums. “You know, Cas, if its the booze and the taste you don’t like, we might be able to tweak the recipe to something you do like. You up for it?”

Cas beams at Charlie. “Absolutely!” They make plans to get together the next day and hit up all the stores around town to buy one of each store brand so that Cas can taste test them, and Charlie can figure out what she needs to tweak in her recipe. She can’t do it on the fly, she explains to them, because hers sits for a few days to allow the dark rum in it to fully incorporate into the taste.

“That makes sense, actually,” Cas says. “From what I remember, the alcohol used to act as a preserving measure.”

“I have no idea either way, but we know you don’t drink, so we can fix it,” Charlie says, scribbling something in a notebook. It looks like a list of stores they have to go to, and Dean’s eyes widen.

“Dude, how many things of eggnog are we going to get?”

“All of them,” Charlie says distractedly. “Each version is different, and if we are going to figure out the best taste for Cas’ buds, this is the only way to do it without having to make it from scratch.” She finishes writing and tosses her notebook to the table. “Alright, Operation Eggnog for Cas is a go!”

The next day has the trio running around town, methodically crossing brands of eggnog off their list. They end up with somewhere around thirty containers of the stuff, and Dean wrinkles his nose when they get home and sees them all laid out in the kitchen.

“Dude, what are we going to do with all of this?”

“Eggnog french toast is what we are going to do with the leftovers,” Charlie says as she hunts down a few clean shot glasses. She lines them up and selects a few brands and pours Cas a shot of each. “OK, so these are the ones that taste most like mine. Take a sip, roll it around in your mouth, and tell me what you think.”

Cas picks up the first shot glass and takes a small sip. “Hmm.” He rolls the drink around in his mouth. “This one seems to be a little too bland.”

Charlie nods as he sets down the glass. “That’s a good basic one, but there isn’t anything to write home about it. Try this one,” she says as she pushes another one forward. “This one has more spices in it. It’s also my favorite store brand.”

Cas takes a sip of this one and his eyes water. “Oh goodness,” he says with a cough. “That one has way too much cinnamon in it.” Charlie scribbles down something on her notebook, and they continue down the line. At the end of it all, Charlie looks up with a grin on her face.

“Alright, my dudes, I’m pretty sure I’ve got just the ticket. Give me a few days, and we’ll give it a shot, OK?”

“Awe, you aren’t going to make it with us here?”

Charlie scoffs. “Dean, I was born at night, but it wasn’t last night, nice try.” She shoos them to their bedroom. “Off with you two. I’ll let you know when it’s safe to come out.”

In the end, it does take a bit of tweaking for Charlie to get the spices right, but she does eventually come up with one that Cas loves. Dean’s eyebrows end up in his hair when he tastes it because it tastes exactly like the version she makes with the rum in it.

“Yup,” Charlie says. “It was a bitch to figure everything out, and it took me mixing a few extracts together to get the smooth taste.” She sits back and takes a sip of her eggnog. “Now I have a boozy version and a non-boozy version for the kids and non-drinkers! Cas, I can’t thank you enough for being the reason.”

Cas inclines his head at her. “My pleasure, Charlie.”

“Oh!” she jumps off the barstool and runs over to the stove. She roots around in her recipe box and pulls out one of the cards and hands it over to Dean.

“Charlie?”

“This is Cas’ version, so don’t go adding anything to it,” she says as she gets back onto her stool. “Although, I bet a shot of peppermint schnapps would taste good with it if you _have_ to add something.”

Dean hugs her. “Thank you, Char. This is awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on [Tumblr](https://wargurl83.tumblr.com/).  
> Check out my other stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/works).  
> And you can always come talk to me on the [ProfoundBond Discord](http://discord.profoundbond.net/) if you are a Destiel lover like me!


End file.
